Fire Child
by Absolutely Sinful
Summary: sango was left at the doorsteps of a dojo when she was just a baby...she always knew there was something different about her...but she never expected this to happen...and how does someone she has never met before know her....sanban
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha…if I did I would turn Kagome into a roach and then have Miroku 'accidentally' squish her…

Fire Child

Prologue

This is the story of my life. It's a story about love, betrayal, and deception. I don't want to get ahead of myself so let me start at the beginning to give you a better understanding of who I am and why I did what I did.

My name is Sango. Just Sango, I wouldn't be able to tell you my last name because I don't know what it is. I was born in Las Angeles in 1988, but if you were to ask me what month and day I wouldn't be able to tell you that either. I always knew there was something different about me; almost as if there was something inside of me just waiting to be unleashed. You see my parents left me at the doorsteps of a dojo to be raised by the dojo master with nothing but a note that read _"I leave my child with you to raise and make into a powerful fighter, please understand that she is unique and extremely special, and that destiny holds a vital future for her". _He did exactly as the note asked of him. I later came to find out that his name was Master Lee, and that I was always to address him as such. I started training with Master Lee at the tender age of 2 in many areas including hand to hand combat and weaponry. By the age of 13 I was ranked top fighter in the dojo exceeding even the instructors in both hand to hand combat and weaponry. All I knew in life was fighting; I never knew the meaning fun or what it even felt like to play. By the time I was 17 I was able to out run and out fight anyone; I even beat Master Lee, and that was when I knew it was time for me to leave the dojo and start a new life on my own.

A/N----I know it's really short but it's just the prologue…I'm gonna try and start on the first chapter really soon….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Inuyasha or any anime for that matter 

Chapter 1

11 months after leaving the dojo:

I never knew it would be this hard to be out on my own. I have a job as a waitress at a local restaurant that mostly attracts a younger crowd and I now live in a little one bedroom apartment in a not so great part of town. I never realized until I left the dojo that I'm not a people person at all; I guess I could blame that on being isolated from people while growing up. The only people I've ever really interacted with have been my instructors and the master of the dojo.

I did make a few close friends. They always came into the restaurant where I worked and I just always seemed to wait on them. There is Kagome who is so sweet, but she is the biggest ditz I have ever met. There is Inuyasha who is loud, rude, and obnoxious, but it's all just a cover once you get to know him he's a big softy. Last and in my opinion definitely the least there is Miroku who can be defined in just one word…PERVERT….on the first day I met him he actually tried to grab my ass; if it wasn't for my training and quick reflexes I wouldn't have been able to stop him….and if I wouldn't have been able to stop him….well lets just say that he should be thankful that I did.

We all quickly became friends. I told them I was new in town and they showed me around and we eventually became inseparable. I never told them about my life at the dojo and when they would ask me questions about my past I would simply tell them I was an orphan. Everything in my life was going great….until I woke up on that gloomy morning in august.

I woke up in the morning and I felt different, but at first I just ignored it. I went and took a shower just like I do every morning but when I got out and looked in the mirror I was…..well shocked doesn't even begin to cover what I felt when I saw my reflection staring back at me. My eyes were red…not brown like they where when I went to sleep but crimson red, and my hair was as black as midnight instead of brown. I still looked like me but at the same time I didn't. The weirdest thing was my hands; on my palms there was a fire symbol and I could feel it burning but I felt no pain from the heat.

That's when I felt it…unlike anything I have ever felt before, evil. Evil was inside of me and I wouldn't be able to describe to you how I knew it was evil because it was simply something that I felt inside of me. I have always felt like there was something inside of me just waiting to get out, but I always thought that I was just being paranoid…apparently I wasn't.

I needed to get out, I had to clear my head so I got dressed and left my apartment…and I knew exactly where I was gonna go. I had to go back to the dojo and see if Master Lee knew what was happening to me because I sure as hell didn't.

It was still very early and not too many people were out…probably had something to do with the weather; it had almost an ominous feel to it. I couldn't think clearly as I was walking and I bumped into someone…a very muscular someone surrounded by his very muscular friends and they all looked very pissed.

"Watch where you're walking bitch" said the one I bumped into (lets just call him idiot). It wasn't until he spoke that I was brought back to reality and looked up "Oh….my bad…I must have been day-dreaming….are you okay?" They must have liked what they saw once I finally looked up because there whole attitude changed from pissed to horny.

"Yeah baby I'm okay…how about you and me go back to my place…and I can help you get out of la-la land and into my bed instead". That's when I felt it…that evil in me growing. I don't know if I was more pissed off at what the idiot just said or the fact that I actually started to like this new feeling in me.

I snapped and I did something very not like myself "sure sugar…but why go all the way to your apartment when there is a very secluded alley right next to us…oh and bring your friends I want them to watch". I had to get them somewhere out of the open…where people wouldn't be able to see and sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures…besides I haven't fought in a while and I was definitely itchin for a good fight.

"I like the way you think on boys lets go have a good time". I didn't think it would work, but the idiots actually followed me into the alley…..

I took them all the way to the dead end of the alleyway and that's when I noticed that they formed a circle around me as if I was an animal and they the hunters. Of course the idiot had to speak…he couldn't just let me kick his ass "so babe are we gonna fuck or what"? As he started to advance towards me I felt….well it's hard to describe but I guess the best way to put would be a powerful heat flow through me. Odd thing is it wasn't painful at all….actually it felt remarkable.

I stared at him and never broke eye contact though I was aware of everything else that was going on around me. It was as if all my senses enhanced greatly…and the closer he got the more this new power seemed to grow. When he was about 3 feet away from me he started to back away in what looked to me like fear. "W-what the h-hell are y-you" the idiot stuttered. At first I was confused by this until I looked at my hands and saw a ball of fire in the palm of my hand.

It's not enough to say that I was shocked…I knew right away that the heat I felt earlier was causing this. Astonished by my new abilities I decided that I would test it out so I faced my hands towards him and just as I suspected fire shot out and it was so powerful that I actually ended up killing the idiot.

I never killed anyone before but it felt exhilarating and I found myself wanting to kill some more. I faced the rest of the guys and smirked at how scared they looked. "Look lady we're sorry but I swear if you let us go we'll never have sex again" one boy pleaded.

Before I was able to kill the rest of them I felt someone else there….there aura was powerful but not threatening as if it was just watching me. The rest of the idiots took this as there chance to run, but I finally came to and noticed. I really had wanted to have some fun with them but I needed to find out who this other presence was so I killed them all with one blast.

"Well whoever you are…you just ruined my fun so why don't you just come out and show yourself" I yelled into the darkness of the alley…I got no answer. Instead I saw a man jump off one of the rooftops and land 5 feet in front of me.

(A/N: Since my story takes place in modern day L.A. Bankotsu is going to have short hair, think Ryan Gosling in the movie Stay only black)

He stood at about 5'10", his skin was lightly tanned, he had the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes I have ever seen, his hair was midnight black and just above his shoulders in a straight shaggy cut, and his body OMG I think I actually almost drooled.

It took me a second to find my voice; yeah he was hot but with me still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me I couldn't afford any distractions. "Who are you…and why the hell were you watching me" "Well I heard a commotion coming from here and came to check it out….but when I saw that you were fully able to take care of yourself I figured I would just sit back and enjoy the show" he replied with a smirk.

He started to walk away and I realized something "wait!" I shouted at him. He stopped but only turned his head to face me "you never answered my first question…what's your name"? "Bankotsu" then he smirked "till we meet again Sango" and with that he was gone. Only one thing was going through my mind…how the hell did he know my name when I never gave it to him?

A/N-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I haven't figured out exactly what to do with the next chapter yet but I'm gonna start working on it real soon and see where it takes me.


End file.
